Given a year
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Will has been granted a year on land to spend time with his family. Jack Sparrow needs help to defeat Beckets son Jeremy and Blackbeard is out looking for the Turner children but for what purpose
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

Elizabeth Turner stood on the cliff top her arm around her son and a small boy, her intense brown eyes fixed on the horizon watching out for the green flash top appear at sunset. Will Turner her beloved husband Captain of the Dutchman had been granted by the sea goddess Calypso a year on land with his family in return for the service he has been enduring for the last twenty years ferrying the dead to Davy Jones' Locker. She had been the Queen of the Pirate brethren but had handed it over to a friend of hers Jack Sparrow who she hadn't seen for a long time (They departed on bad terms).

A luminescent flash of green lit the sky as the last rays of the sun fell on the darkening ocean the ocean waters were sent up in fountain of spray as the Dutchmen erupted from the depths. Standing on deck William Turner gazed at the cliff where he could see the outline of Elizabeth his son, daughter and newest Turner that his father had brought him news of a boy. The Silhouette of his wife vanished from the cliff top and he smiled, she was making her way down the cliff path to meet him.

A short while later a rowing boat pulled up into the beach and Will climbed out, "Will" called Elizabeth running towards him leaving the boy with his older brother Jack "Elizabeth" said Will spinning her round so her red dress flared round her bare feet and knees. "Now then let me see this little boy of mine then" smiled Will walking over to his son. "Hey there Jackie, and who is this fine young boy?" Jack smiled at his dad and hugged him glad to be with his father.

"Hi dad" said the little boy giving his dad a hug when Jack poked him forward "Dad this Cortes, a young sword prodigy" said Jack as Cortes looked up at his dad with admiration. Will ruffled the boys hair and gazed around the shore "Elizabeth, where's Emily?" he asked.

"She couldn't come she's working for Lieutenant G. Norrington" said Elizabeth kissing him. Will looked at her his head to one side and said "Norrington has a son" Jack nodded then looked at his mum smiling who shook her head and mouthed "Wait till she gets back."

Will, Jack, Cortes, Emily and Elizabeth were seated room the kitchen talking loudly about recent occurrences until Jack unable to contain a piece of information he had burst out with "Emily kissed George Norrington last week." Jack smirked at his Sister who glared at him from across the table eyes narrowed "Care to repeat it to the whole of the Island?" she questioned icily

"Jack don't tease your sister please" said Elizabeth before family war between the two siblings could happen "But mum..." Jack started

"I said stop it" shouted Elizabeth "Now if you can't be civil then leave the table and take your anger out on each other in the forge." Will squeezed her round the waist; she had continued working as a blacksmith when she returned to Port Royal instead of taking residence in the Governors' mansion. Her dresses had been brought to the smithy and she had put them away but not got rid of them. They had been hidden in the same area as the chest containing Will's heart.

Emily and Jack had left the table to take their anger out on each other with either swords or hand to hand combat, Cortes had followed to make sure they didn't murder each other. Will looked at Elizabeth and asked "How did James Norrington come to be married?"

"He married Estella Jones, he got engaged to her when I rejected him after Jacks near hanging, and they married after the death of Davy Jones. He was only badly wounded by your father, I found him two days after becoming the Pirate Queen and put him the captain's cabin under strict orders about his health during the battle against the EITC. Now he's got a son a couple of years older than Emily" explained Elizabeth. Will smiled at her and they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Emily Turner stood in the foyer of the Norrington Home a tea tray in her arms for her Mistress looking out at the calm sea it was a clear day with few clouds in the sky "Emily you don't want my mum to have cold tea do you?" asked George Norrington.

"No sorry sir" she answered and hurried away balancing the tray carefully. George laughed softly to himself; he had only stolen one kiss from her before she left last week on Friday.

His father wanted him to meet him at the Fort to talk about a new threat to piracy these were strictly confidential between him and his father who had a soft spot for pirates because of Elizabeth Swann i.e. Turner. He double checked that he had his sword on him then left the house. Emily despite her position in society was the most beautiful girl her had seen even compared to the rich ladies who live in the houses nearby who had been pampered all their lives.

Emily knocked on her mistress door, Estella Norrington was the most gracious women she knew and was like a very close family member who she could tell anything to. "Mrs Norrington your tea and some toast with Jam, Honey and butter" she said setting the tray on the bed table and curtsying to her.

"Emily how's your mother and I hear your father's returned from his duties?" asked Estella delicately buttering some toast the spreading honey on top. "Mum's fine, she's teaching my brothers how to make swords and my father is out wandering seeing what's changed since he was last here" Emily explained as she pulled a richly coloured gown of rose pink with black flowers sewn on the bodice leaving out the corset she knew they were painful and decided to leave it out especially with a unborn baby on the way. She opened the curtain letting the warm air through and unfolded the dressing screen. The pair talked while the dressing was taking place and the styling of hair. Emily followed Estella out of the room and through to the drawing room then curtsied as she turned to leave Estella called out "Emily tell your parent that a ball will be held in a couple of days, do tell your brothers their invited as well" Emily smiled in thanks and hurried away.

Jack coughed as he watched his mother plunge a sword into one of the water barrels and a billow of steam erupted, his own half finished one was lying on the anvil still glowing at the tip. Cortez and Will were practising fighting with strong, supple stick they had found on the cliff by the sea, a squeal of laughter was heard as Cortez nearly hit Elizabeth on the head.

There was a knock on the door and Elizabeth smoothed her dress and shook out her hair then splashed her face before going to answer. A man in the attire of the Royal Navy was there holding two boxes, one rather square the other long and rectangular "Lieutenant, what brings you here in mid afternoon?" she asked ushering him out of the heat. "I have a sword here that needs repairs and a gift for your daughter Mrs Turner" he said placing the items on a table where assorted plans and drawing were laid out. Will came through and saw the young lieutenant standing "my I help you?" he asked. The lieutenant nodded "may I speak to you both in private please?" Will and Elizabeth nodded and lead him into a small kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked Will gesturing for the officer to sit down.

"We have reports of a ship that has only been known from legends being spotted on the sea's, we have lost many good ships to it" said the officer pausing before he continued "I also know that you Mrs Turner are one of the 9 pirate lords and know many of the pirate ships that sail the seas will follow you to war as is the pirate code."

"What would you know of the pirate code?" questioned Will

"Plenty Captain Turner, my father was one of the nine" came the officer's reply

"Who was he?" asked Elizabeth frowning

"Captain Teague Sparrow, keeper of the code" replied the officer, Elizabeth's expression went from a frown to a murderess scowl.

"Ye be knowing Jack then" she asked

"He be me brother" smiled the officer

"Excuse me for a moment please" said Elizabeth grimly getting up from the table and going out the room.

"What be with your lass Will?"

"Did Jack not tell you Rethum?"

"He don't tell me a thing"

"He and Elizabeth fell out after defeating the EITC, haven't talked since" explained Will

"Why what about?" asked Rethum

"The stabbing of the heart" replied Will

"So they aren't talking because of that then"

"Partly and also who kept the chest and key"

"Who won then?"

"Liz, she's always had a sharp tongue Rethum. Beside she's my wife and I gave my heart to her and not Jack" said Will smiling. Rethum nodded smiling, "well I better be going" he said

"Wait you said about a threat to piracy what's the name of the ship?" called Will after him

"The Queen Anne's revenge" came the answer

"Blackbeard, Edward Teach is on the loose" scowled Jack, his face covered in ash "He's suppose to be dead, last I heard was he got executed for murdering the Spanish Infanta. A loud bang of metal the opening of the doors and Emily came in looking flushed and excited. "Mama, Papa we've been invited to the Norrington Christmas ball," Jack grinned at his twin sister and said "So you'll be..."

"Jack, shut it and wash your face you like you've been in a coal mine" interrupted Emily scowling exactly like her mother. "I hear tale of Jack Sparrow in the market, it;s apparent he's here in Jamaica maybe even in Port Royal"

"He be looking me chest then Em?" asked Elizabeth, pulling her jacket on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

"Mum can you help me, get ready" called Emily coming into her parents room, Elizabeth came out from behind her dressing screen wearing a silvery, blue dress with tiny gems sewn onto the bodice and a darker blue shawl, "What's it Emily need help?" she asked

"Yeah please" Emily and her mum went back to her room and took out the dress that had been delivered it was sea green and had delicate yellow flowers sewn on the skirts as Elizabeth arranged her daughters hair Emily asked "Mum what going on? You seem really worried"

"Blackbeard sweetheart, he's on the loose, just be careful when you're out and about" said Elizabeth placing the last bone pin in her daughters hair, then started plaiting her own and putting it up in a half coil plait. "Come on mum let's not keep the boys waiting" smiled Emily, Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"Liz, darling you looking bloody stunning" said will sweeping her into a hug and kissing her he looked at Emily who looked like a lady of high society even though she wasn't

George Norrington stood on the outside of the crowd talking to his cousin Anna when he saw out of the corner of his eye Emily standing next to her mother and twin brother. He had never seen her look so stunning "George are you listening?" asked Anna staring at her cousin following his gazed and she smiled smugly pushing him towards her "Go on ask her to dance" she said. George scowled at her and went over to Emily he liked her and awful lot and wondered if she would turn out like her father and mother a pirate. No she was to pretty to become one although nothing was impossible as he thought of her mother the previous governors daughter turned pirate.

"Hey Emily, may I have this dance?" asked George, Emily smiled at him and blushed and took his hand. "Liz you know what I think someday those two should marry" said Will putting his arm around her waist "Now Will she's only twenty, we weren't married till we were twenty three I think" said Elizabeth kissing him "Eww mum, dad seriously here" inquired Cortez

"Yep" responded Will looking at his youngest with a smiled, Cortez frowning and went off to find someone his own age to talk to. Elizabeth smiled at Will and shook her head, on the other side of the dance floor she could see Jack, Emily was somewhere amid the dancers with George Norrington and Cortez had found another boy his age and was talking to him about who knows what.

"Listen Will do you want to skip the ball and go to a pub instead?" asked Elizabeth, Will looked at her fondly "Don't see why not but we'll have to tell Jack I know he's not to fond of big parties either" said Will and started to make his way through the crowds of peoples.


End file.
